


На семью

by lumosik, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Студент Кирк очень хочет выпить кофе, но не только.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Khan Noonien Singh
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг





	На семью

**Author's Note:**

> Внутрикомандный подарок для автора визитки

В корпус факультета филологии Кирк попал по ошибке. Во-первых, он собирался заглянуть к медикам, но слегка заплутал. А во-вторых, на пару по романским языкам он точно не собирался, как и весь семестр до этого. Но к огромному сожалению его заметили. Староста Спок нависал теперь над ним и смиренно ждал, когда главный плейбой курса соизволит подняться со скамьи и пройти в аудиторию. Пара должна была вот-вот начаться. Эх, сейчас бы приткнуться к Боунсу и раздобыть таблетку антипохмельного. Вчерашняя вечеринка все еще отзывалась тупой болью в висках. 

— Ты не доложил еще два доллара, — раздался звучный, с приятной хрипотцой голос на весь холл.  
Кирк заинтересованно наклонился вперед, отодвинув Спока в сторону рукой. В углу примостилась стойка с кофе на вынос.  
Втянув потрясающий запах кофейных зерен, Кирк поспешил к стойке. За ней стоял статный юноша, старше их со Споком на пару лет. Он мог бы быть моделью в художественном классе, настолько Кирка поразила его внешность. Острые скулы, чуть раскосые глаза и зализанные темные волосы. Он был весь эффектный. А на бейджике короткое имя — Хан.  
— Привет, Хан, спасешь отчаявшегося студента? Хотелось бы взбодриться, — начал своим привычным тоном Кирк, он уже со всеми непроизвольно флиртовал.  
Хан хмуро оглядел его и зарядил кофемашину.  
— Эспрессо?  
— Капучино, и молочка не жалей, — Кирк облокотился на стойку с выражением лица, которое Боунс метко прозвал "разрешите доебаться".  
Хан кивнул ему и принялся готовить кофе. Кирк проследил за тем, как ловко работают его длинные, просто потрясающие пальцы и сглотнул. Паре по романским языкам теперь ничего не светило. Кирк вместо нее с охотой бы запер бы Хана где-нибудь и остался там с ним один на один. Но подлец даже не обращал на него внимания, как все девчонки.  
Что ж, можно и обойтись пока фантазиями. Довольный своим планом, Кирк стал разглядывать обстановку. Ничего здесь не говорило о личности Хана, помимо круглой банки для чаевых и бумажки на ней с двумя словами "На семью". Ага, значит, ничто человеческое этому парню не чуждо. Интересно и, Кирк ухмыльнулся, даже похвально.  
Тем временем Хан подвинул к нему стаканчик и молча ждал оплаты. Кирк деловито достал купюры, попутно бросив пару монет в банку. Хан лишь покосился на этот жест, но Кирку показалось, что все же один мускул на его прекрасном лице дрогнул.  
— Спасибо, — глухо отозвался тот.  
— Еще увидимся, Хан. — Кирк показательно отпил кофе, блаженно прикрыл глаза и показал своему новому будущему парню большой палец.


End file.
